Reference is made to application, Ser. No. 09/740,603, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,290, entitled, SYSTEM FOR PROVIDING INFORMATION FOR A CUSTOMER REPLACEABLE UNIT, filed concurrently herewith, and the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference.